


Советник

by Fausthaus



Series: В отражении звезд [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Капитан всегда считал, что на должности Советника нет места дуракам
Series: В отражении звезд [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639117





	Советник

На флагмане Имперского Звездного флота «Энтерпрайз» приветствие вновь прибывших на борт офицеров, прикрепленных командованием к кораблю, входило в обязанности главного корабельного Советника. Именно поэтому Армэль Леруа узнал о том, что в самое ближайшее время на «Энтерпрайзе» появится новый первый помощник вторым после капитана Пикарда.

— Вы должны встретить его, Советник, - капитан пристально смотрел на Армэля, — его каюту приготовили?

— Да, — на красивом лице Леруа появилась улыбка. Но горе было тому, кто поверил бы в ее искренность. — Для него подготовлена каюта по левому борту, которая с момента нашего отлета с Земли, так и не была кому-то предложена. Я просмотрел досье нового офицера и мне кажется, что именно она подходит ему более всего. Он достаточно тщеславен, чтобы оценить все преимущества своего нового положения. Потом он обставит каюту по своему вкусу, если, разумеется, у него найдется на это время. Последний первый помощник слишком недолго пробыл с нами и практически не успел ничего сделать. Надеюсь с этим человеком вам повезет больше, капитан.

— Вы должны узнать о нем все, Советник, мне не нужны идиоты на корабле. Если этот коммандер в очередной раз окажется одним из них, отдаю его вам и делайте с ним, что хотите — разговор, как и обычно между Пикардом и Леруа, проходил на французском. Армэль предпочитал говорить на родном языке тогда, когда это было возможно, а капитан считал, что не имеет права забывать откуда он родом. Может быть, этот факт послужил дополнительной причиной, по которой на «Энтерпрайзе» в высшем командном составе появился еще один француз. 

Однако это не было основополагающим, а вот умение «читать» мысли, не обладая телепатическими способностями, а используя лишь потрясающую интуицию и собственное знание людей и представителей иных рас, их сильных и слабых сторон, умение манипулировать чувствами любого, четкое понимание ситуаций и просчитывание последствий — все эти качества Советника нравились Пикарду гораздо сильнее. 

Капитан всегда считал, что на должности Советника нет места дуракам. Перевод француза с Баджора, где Армэль слыл персоной неподкупной и крайне неприятной, был не то что бы нелегким, но некоторые трудности все же вызвал. Хотя на Баджоре его откровенно опасались, а после раскрытия заговора в среде жрецов и уничтожения некоторых представителей высшего духовенства именно Армэлем Леруа, его стали по-настоящему бояться. И не только баджорцы, но и находящиеся на планете терранцы, ведь было совершенно неизвестно, кто мог вызвать его подозрения и навлечь на себя более чем ужасные последствия. Тем более — подобное уже происходило и в других местах Терранской Империи, где по долгу службы оказывался Леруа, и каждый раз кого-то ожидал страшный финал.

И именно на Армэля Леруа обратил внимание Жан-Люк Пикард, когда пришла очередь найти на «Энтерпрайз» Советника. Все кандидатуры, предложенные Звездным Флотом, были капитаном флагмана отметены сразу. Пикард не собирался полагаться на чье-то мнение, кроме собственного. Он сделал все от него зависящее, чтобы на его корабле появился этот красивый француз с обманчиво хрупким сложением и болезненным видом, наивными на первый взгляд зелеными глазами, с, казалось бы, искренней улыбкой на бледных губах и жестоким настолько, что капитан был сам несколько удивлен, когда прочитал досье на нового Советника полностью. 

Садистом в привычном понимании этого слова Армэль Леруа не был: сын очень богатых родителей, которые ни в чем не отказывали своему ребенку, с ранних лет проявивший способности к аналитическому мышлению, он рассматривал жестокие пытки, многие из которых сам же и придумал, соединяя человеческий опыт за многие века с новейшими технологиями и медицинскими разработками как людей, так и покоренных ими рас, как один из способов получения нужной ему информации. Именно информация была его идолом и ради получения знания, узнавания любых, даже самых мельчайших подробностей и казалось бы ничего не значащих мелочей, Советник был готов на все. Он привык всегда удовлетворять свое любопытство и в ход могли пойти любые способы, которые он тщательно выбирал в каждом конкретном случае. Его способности с удовольствием использовал капитан Пикард, который прислушивался к Советнику во многих вопросах, преследуя собственные интересы. Сам Армэль был по своему предан капитану, вырвавшему его из косности скучных заговоров, для раскрытия которых иногда было достаточно оглядеться вокруг, и предоставил ему намного более захватывающую жизнь на борту космического корабля.

— Вы хотите узнать о вашем новом помощнике хоть что-то?

— Нет, — Пикард выглядел слегка скучающим, — я хочу просто взглянуть на него. Мне безразлично даже как его зовут. Как показывает опыт, в этом по большей части нет необходимости. 

— Я согласен, — усмехнулся Армэль, — особенно учитывая тот факт, с какой скоростью некоторые люди покидают «Энтерпрайз». И насколько скучны и предсказуемы они были. Но не думаю, что в этом случае все будет настолько просто — чересчур интересная биография у нового коммандера.

— Что ж, через несколько часов мы все узнаем. Вы свободны, Советник.

Армэль слегка поклонился и вышел из каюты. Пикард задумчиво взглянул на закрывшиеся двери. Он всегда внимательно наблюдал за Леруа, хотя никаких опасений его поведение не вызывало. Скорее именно сам Советник, столь отличающийся от всех, вызывал любопытство. Иногда он напоминал Жан-Люку Пикарду ребенка, за своим любопытством не замечающим, что идет он по крови. Лор по просьбе капитана несколько раз взламывал программы Советника на голопалубе, но ничего компроментирующего не находилось, разве только странная на взгляд капитана любовь к семье — в сценариях на голопалубе родной дом Леруа был воспроизведен в малейших подробностях. На корабле же у Советника привязанностей не было. Армэль только с удовольствием наблюдал за командой, словно играя с ее членами в занятную игру, разгоняя свою скуку.

Еще одно поначалу удивляло Пикарда: отсутствие каких-либо связей даже для секса вне сценариев на голопалубе. Однако ответ был настолько прост, что его не сразу можно было заметить — Советник просто не находил для себя никого настолько любопытного, чтобы ему стало по-настоящему интересно находится долгое время с кем-нибудь рядом. С другой стороны — подобное положение вещей нравилось капитану, ведь это подстегивало любопытство Советника в иных сферах повседневной жизни корабля. 

Что касается преданности кораблю и капитану, то Советник сделал на «Энтерпрайзе» и лично для Пикарда столько, что в ней сложно было сомневаться. Сложившаяся на борту ситуация полностью отвечала желаниям капитана: он и на этот раз не ошибся в своем выборе. Армэль Леруа был именно тем человеком, кто был необходим «Энтерпрайзу». А что касается его одиночества, то наблюдение за редкими попытками Советника выйти из него в какой-то мере превратилось для Пикарда в своеобразную и весьма забавную игру. Но вряд ли Советник сумеет одержать в ней победу, для этого было необходимо появление на корабле того, кто сможет перемешать все карты и изменит все вокруг. Но как показывал опыт — подобное не произойдет, слишком скучны и недалеки были те, кто переводил на флагман таких же посредственностей, как они сами. Утешало одно — у Советника никогда не будет недостатка в тех, кто поможет отточить ему его поистине ювелирную технику для получения информации. И это как нельзя более устраивало жесткого и честолюбивого капитана флагмана Имперского Звездного флота Жан -Люка Пикарда.


End file.
